Keeping up appearances
by Little miss Austen
Summary: Dean comes to ask Sam for help finding their father, after 8 years of not seeing each other. Soon Sam discovers something's bothering Dean and he's determined to find out what it is. A story about the importance of family and living with regrets.
1. intro

The title of this story will only be temporary. I advise to those who want to read the coming chapters to ad this story to your favourites or remember my penname, so you can find it back.

Little explanation: words in italics are stressed, just so you know the intonation

* * *

**Sorrow**

_Dean's POV_

_Where do I begin to describe how lonely it has been ever since you left us? __How can I ask you to let go all of your projects and dreams for a greater cause? _

"Hi Sammy."

"Dean!" Silence filled up the room.

"What are you doing here? How did you get inside?"

"It's nice to see you too Sammy", Dean replied with his usual smirk covering his face. He may have been smirking, the lines and marks on his face show a different side of him. He looks exhausted, and sad for some reason.

Sam felt uncomfortable. He didn't know if he should throw himself at his brother to hug him or to strangle him. They hadn't spoken or seen each other in ages.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you startled me, man. It's been five years. How have you been?"

"I've had better days. So, is there any beer in the house? I'm in deficiency."

_So typical of Dean. Pretending nothing happened over the years, nothing changed._

"Dean... Why are you here, _really?_"

"What, can't I see my little brother sometimes?"

"Dean, I..."

Sam couldn't finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Jess coming down the stairs.

"Sam, I heard some noice. Is everything alright? Oh hi. Sam, who's this?"

"Jess, meet my brother Dean, Dean meet Jess, my _girlfriend._"

"You have a girlfriend? That's awesome dude. Not bad at all Sam." Dean winked at Sam, whispering that last part so that Jess wouldn't here it.

"Hi. It's a pleasure", Dean says shaking her hand.

"So sam, we _really _need to talk _in private._"

"Jess can hear it."

"Oh no Sam, it's fine. You two probably have a lot of catching up to do. I'm going back to bed."

For a moment there, Dean was happy about this little intrusion. The conversation got so tense, she enlighted the mood just a bit.

"So you're gonna tell me what this is all about? _God_, you're acting all weird. If I didn't know better, I'd say you just killed someone." Silence fell.

"_Dude! _Tell me you did _not _kill anyone!" A sound escaped Dean's sinuses. Laughter soon followed. "I fooled you there! _God Sammy_ do you really think me capable of killing?"

"Well, _yes! _After all, you hunt demons."

"Yeah, _demons_, not _humans_! Yeez! But Sammy, seriously, we need to talk."

"Well than talk _God damnit_! You're driving me nuts with this mistery! And stop calling me Sammy! I'm all grown up now."

"I need your help."

"What?"

"I need you to come with me... and search for dad." He's missing."

"Dad? Dean, I'm sure he's just on some hunting trip and be home in a day or two."

"No sam, you don't understand. He's been missing for some time now. Eight days to be exact. It's not likely for him to go on a trip and not telling me about it."

"Well if you haven't noticed, we don't exactly talk anymore.

"I know, but this concerns you too. I think he's after the demon who killed mum. Please Sammy, I _need_ you to come with me."

"No, you _don't_. You _can_ go alone."

"Okay fine. But I... I don't want to go alone." His voice broke. "Please?"

"Okay, I'll come! Bit I need to be back by _Monday_, do you hear me? I have an interview for law school."

"Law school? So our little Sammy's climbing up the social ladder?"

"Yes I am. And I really need this to go well."

"Okay okay. You're coming?"

"Yeah, just wait for me in the car, will ya? I tell Jesica we're going visiting family." And so sam left. Dean watched and mused._

* * *

_

_So Sammy really built himself a life of his own. He doesn't look unhappy. He's happy...in his life...without me._ Sadness took over Dean._ I'm dragging Sam out of a happy life just so he can keep me company. Keep me away from solitude._

_I'm sorry Sammy._

* * *

Hi people, I hope you liked this little introduction. I don't know yet where I' going with this. I just write what pops up in my head. It's gonna be a tragic story, that's for sure. The Supernatural-fans may have noticed the similarities with the 1st episode of season one. The next chapters will _not_ follow the storyline of the show.

Please read and review.


	2. Starting over

**Starting over**

_Sam's POV_

We had been driving for three hours. Dean was acting all strange, all quiet and casting me glances whenever he thought I wasn't looking. He seemed really beaten up about this dad disappearing-act. Or was something else bothering him?

"Dean?"

"Sammy", he answered in a sarcastic tone, looking at me half smiling, half serious.

"You know, when you ask someone to come along for a trip and he agrees, it's up to _you _to keep him entertained."

"_Entertained_? Like what, you want me to tell _jokes_? Well, let's see... There were these three men in a bar..."

I interrupted him as fast as I could.

"_No_, I mean like..._talk_. You know, when I asked you earlier how you've been you said you'd had better days. So, what's up?" I tried to cast him my most honest face. Dean's the kind of guy that doesn't easily show his emotions, he doesn't easily let people in. I remember one of his ex- girlfriends, back in the days.

_

* * *

_

"Dean, where're you taking me?" The girl kept on laughing. In three days she would celebrate her seventeenth birthday. Everything was perfect: she had perfect grades at school, there were no more tensions at home between her parents, she had great friends and she had her perfect boyfriend. They'd been together for five months and a half now.

"Why are we at the station? You're taking me somewhere? _Is it for my birthday?_" She squeaked that last part out.

"We're not going somewhere, you are. Your family has decided to move to Alabama. They're waiting for you inside the train. Your posessions have been packed and all's been arranged."

For a moment she didn't know what to say. It felt like her voice had been stolen.

"But, I don't understand. You're coming later? And why did my parents not tell me they had made a decision yet?" The hurt in her voice was obvious.

"They couldn't move because of us being together. So I went to talk to your old man. I told him that you and me... weren't gonna last forever." That last part was spoken softer. Dean dared to look up and meet her eyes. He immediately regretted. Her face was in shock, as was the rest of her body. Soon tears started flowing down her face. It didn't take long before her anger took the upperhand. Before he even had the time to see it coming, she had punched him in the face._ Oww, that was gonna leave a mark._

"_You_..._you_... _You_'re _un_bel_ie_vable! You decide it's _over_ and tell it to me... _like this_!" She paused a moment to calm her nerves. When she started speaking again, her voice was enlaced with hurt: "I thought we were good... I want to _know_! Why?"

I felt this moment coming. What was I gonna tell her? The demon we failed to send back to hell was gonna come after you if you'd stayed? I can't worry about you and be chasing a demon at the same time? There was only one option here: I had to lie.

"I don't feel for you anymore like I used to." Was she buying it?

Silence fell.

"Who is _she_? Is it that _tramp_...from the _supermarket_?" That last word was spoken full with disgust. "She's been _all over_ you ever since she first set eyes on you."

"There is _no_ other girl! _I_ ... have ... a problem ... with _you_!" I shouldn't have phrased it like that. I'm no good with words. As I dared to look up again, there was only one word that could describe what I saw: defeat. Her eyes were drenched with defeat.

"So you want to end us like this?"

"Diane, I..." I held out my hand to her. She took a few step backwards.

"No, it's fine. _Don't you touch me_! We just... weren't meant to be. You have _a_ _happy_ life." It wasn't what she said, it was the way she said it. Vini, vidi, perdido, if that word even exists. Match played, game over. And just like that, without another word, she left and walked out of my life. She never looked back. It was the last time I saw here.

Sam, who had followed his brother to the station, was standing ten metres away. He had witnessed the whole scene. Dean never knew that Sams knew. Two weeks later there had been a letter from Alabama. Diane had sent Dean the pendant he had given her last Valentine back. It was a little silver heart. Dean had never looked so broken. Sam recalled.

_End flashback_

* * *

_Sam's POV_

That same broken look was on Dean's face again.

"Dean, did you hear me?"

"Uhm, what?" He seemed distracted.

"Dean, when I _talk_ to you, _you_ listen." This was getting annoying.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really tired. Can we do this talking some other time?"

"Fine. But we _will_ talk later when you're _you_ again." I sighed. "You want me to drive in your place? You know, so you can rest a bit?" He gave me this look like I was out of my mind.

"And drive my baby? _Hell no! _No one drives my Chevrolet but me." I cast him my most charming smile.

"Oh come on. I _am_ a fan_tas_tic driver! And your _baby_? _Please_." Dean turned and lowered his head to his steering wheel, stroke his hand over it and said: "Don't you listen to him baby. He doesn't understand us. After all, he doesn't even _have_ his own car." He said that last part teasingly, looking at me awaiting my answer.

"I don't have a car, because I don't need one. My friends drive me around. Not that you know what that is; having friends." I had gone over the line. I can't believe I said that! It's bad enough that he won't comit to anyone, now I just had to rub it in. If possible, he even looked sadder than before.

"Dean, I..." He cut me off immediately.

"No Sammy, you're right. I don't have friends of my own. Not everyone's got the luxury to actually settle down somewhere, build a life, shutting out family in process..." That got my attention. "Shutting out family? You mean _I _was the one shut out! Dad was _really_ clear on that! I only had two options. _Sorry_ I did not throw my dreams and hopes away!"

I was madder about this than I thought I would be. I was breathing hard, I needed a pause to restrain myself.

All of a sudden he stopped the car . He turned in his seat so he was facing me. He wasn't looking me in the eye though. He was deep in thoughts, staring off next to me in the distance. After what seemed like forever, his eyes came to rest on mine. His eyes had never shown such strong emotion before.

"I'm not dad, Sammy. I never wanted you out of my life, but it did happen. _Eight years_. We haven't seen each other in _eight years_. All I want is to have my brother back. I want to get to know you again, Sammy. Is that possible?" Dean decided it was best to keep dad out of the picture for now. You can't ask too much from Sam in once.

"Seriously Dean? I don't know. So much has changed in those eight years. I'm not the Sam you knew before. I'm not sure we can have the same relation as before. But I do know I _am_ stuck here with you, in the middle of a town I didn't even know _existed_. So I guess I better give you a chance. Lord knows I'm not up for hitching in creeptown." I gave him a cocky brown, followed by a smile. It was a sincere-one. I think he knew I was being sincere. He smiled back and gave me a hug. "So we're good? I'm glad. Try not to enjoy that hug too much. I wouldn't want you to get all touchy touchy and hug me everytime you have a chick-moment." I hit him on the shoulder.

"Aww!" he said mockingly. "Bitchy."

"Dude, shut up." It was nice being able to tease each other again. We always did that when we were kids. I missed it. He turned to me again and said: "You know what? Just to show you how sincere I am about us starting over, I will let you drive my car."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Awesome." He unbuckled himself, opened his door and stepped out of the car. I didn't. I just moved over to the seat next to me. He got back in the car and faced me once again.

"One last thing: you scratch my car and you"re _dead_."

"_Car_? What happened to _baby_?" He cast me an annoyed face.

"Whatever, I'm taking a nap. 'Night Sammy."

"Sam." Dean just shrugged. "Goodnight Dean."

* * *

Voila, chapter one. Hope you still liked it. Don't forget to read and review.

Peace and love.


	3. Secrets and lies

Chapter 3's up! Don't be shy to write a review. I know you are many to have read the previous chapters, which is absolutely fabulous by the way!

**

* * *

**

_Dean's POV_

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." I awoke to the sound of a really dorky voice talking down to me like I was five. I soon realised it was just Sam acting stupid. I yawned, meanwhile refusing to move a muscle, let alone open my eyes. I was laying way too comfortable. Most people lie uncomfortable on their stomach. I'd like to believe I'm not _most people_. I tighten my hold on my pillow, nuzzling my head into it. I feel Sam's impatience growing by the second. Quite amusing really.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Time for you to get up. Seven thirty. Come on, get up."

"_Seven thirty_? Sammy, you do realise this is a _Saturday_? And I am _not _getting out of bed."

"Fine. Than in that case you leave me no choice."

The air suddenly feels a lot colder when Sam removes my sheets. Like _that_'s gonna get me out of bed. Pff... I feel a thug at my pillow. Oh no Sam, you wouldn't! I try pulling it back to me, ending up on the floor along with my pillow. I stay there, lying, just to annoy him a little more, with success. He sighs and then I hear ... a _chuckle_?

"Fine Dean. Whatever. I stumbled on this article this morning about a man dying in these freaky circumstances. I thought we could check it out. But if you rather do nothing on one of our last days, then I'm cool with it." I open my eyes.

"Okay, okay. But I'l taking a shower first. Tell me more about it when we have breakfast." After that statement, I run my way to the shower.

_Sam's POV_

We picked out this little cafe just a mile away from our motel. It's very cosy inside, the walls are paint in these warm reddish colors and there are pillows just about everywhere. We seated ourselves in a corner opposite the counter. Apparantly it didn't go unnoticed by the barmaid. She's heading in our direction, exchanging looks with Dean. _Why _does my brother _have_ to be such a _womanizer_?

"Hi there, fellas. My name is Diane." She laid it on thick with her Texan accent.

"Let me guess: you guys are new in town. So what can I get you?" Dean choses to stare a little longer. I place my order. "I'll have pancakes with extra syrup and a coffee please, with sugar and milk."

"Noted sweetheart. And what can I get for you, handsome?"

"I'll have waffles with chocolate and additional whipped cream. And a coffee too, straight black. Thank you."

"No, thank you. Orders're coming right up." She winked at him and then she took off.

"What's with the voice, Dean? _I'll have waffles with chocolate..."_

He gives me a smack on the head. I probably had that one coming.

"Oh now I get it. Does little Sammy have his periods?"

"Ha ha. Real funny! So you still want to hear about this article?"

"Yeah, I do." I turn my laptop on, search for the article and turn my laptop towards him so that he can read it."

"Sammy, it'll take less time if you'd just tell me what it says.

"Okay, _lazy ass_." I say that last part softer.

"What's that Sammy?"

"Uh, nothing. Okay, so this guy, a certain James Masters, was found dead on the floor by his sixteen-year old daughter. She was next door with a bunch of friends the whole time. None of them heard anything."

"Sam, that makes it strange, not freaky strange."

"Wait, there's more. Just here me out. This James' eyes were missing like they'd been ejected from his head or something. He was found lying on the bathroom floor. According to this article, the police found no signs of breaking in, neither in the house nor the bathroom. So what do you say: is this something for us?"

"Perhaps. There's only one way to find out. We'll pay the house a little visit, _after_ breakfast."

* * *

"There's no doubt. The EFM-meter went wild in there. We're dealing with a demon: Bloody Mary. I'm gonna do some research to find out how we can get rid of her."

Just as I said that, I noticed Dean facing a house two houses further in the street. He was looking at it attently. Only thing is that there's absolutely nothing to see. Across the street two cops are parading. It's obvious they're on patrol. I come to stand next to Dean.

"Watcha looking at?" I notice Dean's got the collar of his jacket pulled up so it covers half his face. Seems to me like he's hiding.

"Dean, there's no need hiding for those cops. Their presence's got nothig to do with the Masters' house." He faces me.

"I know, Sammy. I' just not too fond of cops. Let's go back to the motel."

Just across the street the cops are talking.

"The blonde with the leather jacket, does he seem familiar to you?"

"I don't know. Why don't we go through the files, shall we? If he did something, he should be in there."

"Yeah."

"Bingo!"

"_Bingo_?!!"

"Yeah, _bingo_, Dean! Should I shout _yachtzee _instead?

"_No_, it's just... _Dude_! Bingo's for old people!"

"It's not like I'm _playing _bingo! And they like to be referred to as the... professionally no longer active... class. _Ha_! Pfff, whatever.

So there's not one story, but there are different versions. Some believe she's the virgin Mary, others believe it was just a woman who died in a car crash. Yet another story says she was a witch who was burned on a woodpile. The myth goes that people who are responsable for another's death have to call her name three times in front of a mirror, preferably a bathroom mirror."

"A _bathroom _mirror?"

"Hey, I didn't make that up. It's just what the myth says. In the Masters' case, Celine called for her, except she didn't have death on her conscience. Her father did, however. That's why he died."

"If what you say is true, than how do we stop her?", Dean asked me.

"Well, let's see. What do we know about mirrors, Dean? Mirrors were once considered as an opening to other worlds, like a passage. Mirrors are the line between the living and he death." Dean continued for me.

"So we have to call her up and break the mirror the moment she appears, right?"

"Exactly. But that ain't gonna be easy. And we can't just do this on any mirror. We need hers, we need Mary's mirror. _We'll never find that mirror._"

Dean interrupted me just as I was gonna start whining.

"The _Mirror _Museum! Haven't you seen _that museum _the first day we got here? We drove by the place. If it should be anywhere, I'd bet all my money it's in there."

"Money? What _money?_ Ooh, you mean all those fake credit cards you have."

"Hey! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those fake credit cards. So are you done complaining, _mylady_?"

He bowed to me with that cocky smile plastered all over his face. I smiled back.

"It's nice you know your place, my _humble servant_."

His smile made place for his 'you-got-me-there'- face.

_Dean's POV_

I was right, Mary's mirror was here. _Ha! Allmighty Dean. Bend all for your new leader._ There was still a problem, however. The person in front of the mirror needs to have death on his conscience. Sam was momentarily on the lookout. We wouldn't want anyone interferring our little ceremony here.

By this time all mirrors had been broken but hers. I took a stand in front of the mirror.

"Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary."

I waited.

Nothing.

How's that possible?

Suddenly I cannot move or see anything any longer. I let go my hammer, no longer in control of my hands. God, I hope Sammy heard that!

"_S...A...M..." _I cannot see her, but I'm pretty sure she's no beauty. _Butugly_ _I bet!_ I feel my blood rising to my head, more exactly to my eyes.

Sammy I'm sooo scared. H...E...L...P... Where are you Sammy?

"Dean?" I hear him calling but I can't see.

"Dean!" Sam comes running towards my direction, trying to distract Mary with a piece of one of the broken mirrors. It seems to be working. I give her a kick sending her back in the mirror and Sam smashes it into a thousand peaces. And that's how we got her. As soon as she's gone, my vision comes back. I stretch my hand to Sammy.

"Samuel."

"_Samuel? _Dean, have you been using?" I laugh.

"I've _never_ been so glad to _see_ you!"

Sam gives me a hug and pulls me up.

"Come on, time to head back to the motel. _You_, my friend, need to freshen up."

Good old Sammy.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

After showering, we realised it was already half past ten PM and we _still_ hadn't eaten.

"Come on, Dean. I'm dying here."

"If you ask me, skipping a meal wouldn't do you harm."

I can't believe this! "Are you calling me _fat_?! 'Cause if you _are_, you are definitely _not_ the appropriate person to tell me that."

"Oh no you didn't."

"Hell yeah I did." We took our fighting positions, I took a lunge at him giving him a little smack on the head.

"Aw! That hurts... you bitch."

We both start laughing at that. I never thought acting like women could be so fun. I'm already starting to look at them very differently.

"Come on, let's go to 'Jean's Diner'. We can go to the bar next to it afterwards."

Food was delicious. Now we were taking some drinks at a place called 'House of booze'. What a genius that inventor must have been! Dean found himself, like always, in the presence of some female company. Rosalita for strangers, Rosy for perverts, womanizers and male prostitutes.

"So Roooosy, he he, you like cars?"

Oh _please_. This is making me sick.

"Hi handsome. The name's Rochelle. And you are...?"

"Sam, the name's Sam. And what a pretty name you have if I may say so."

"You certainly may." Rochelle, a red-haired bimbo, came out of nowhere and was, if you'd ask me, a _tiny bit _drunk. But having her bending over the bar got me a most charming view on her clevage. Jeez Sam, what are you thinking! You're not like that. I've been hanging 'round Dean for too long.

I take another look at Dean's situation, finding him looking into the distance. I follow his eyes to see what he's looking at. My eyes come to rest on policemen getting out of their car. Dean almost immediately turns his head. I see him whispering something into _Rosalita_'s ear. She simply nods. He turns to me and informs me he's tired and is heading back to the motel. Dean tired? Possible. Dean leaving Rosalita here? Uh uh, something's not right. And I bet it's got something to do with those cops standing outside.

"Sam?" I forgot about her.

"Rochelle. Listen, I think you're really beautiful, charming and all, but truth is... I already have a girlfriend back at home. So thank you, but no thank you."

She starts crying. I put my hand on hers as a comforting gesture. All of a sudden this huge man walks up to us.

"Hey, what's going on here? What are you doing with _my girlfriend?_"

What? "Your girl..."

"Yeah, that's right. Let's take this outside."

He's about to drag me along when he spots the cops.

"We'll take the back", he informs the bartender.

"Hey, I don't want trouble with the police", the bartender replies.

Next thing I know, I'm being dragged to a little dark alley in the back.

Dean, where are you when I need you? After undergoing some serious beat-up and throwing some punches back (you know, for my pride), I make my way back to the motel.

What a crappy day! Dean'd better not lie to me anymore. I'm gonna find out why he's running from the cops _tonight_.

_Dean's POV_

I can't keep running forever. What am I gonna tell Sammy? It's obvious he's not buying my lies anymore. I need to tell him.

"Dean!" Sam's voice sounds edgier than usual. The door opens with a thud. The sight I'm greeted with is not what I was expecting: Sam, beaten up and covered in dirt.

"Sammy, what...?"

I never get to finish my sentence.

"_Boyfriend... not... important._ I want some fu**ing answers! You... are not tired. You _are _running from the cops. And don't you lie to me!" That sounds fair.

"Okay Sammy, no more lies. And you are right, I _am _running from them."

_Sam's POV_

"_Good_. I mean... _argh _you know! Earlier today, when you called Mary... Oh my God! How come you were able to call her?"

I wait for his reaction. Not a sound. I look up. The shock that can be read on his face says more than a thousand words.

"How?"

* * *

End of this chapter! I thought I'd end with a _cliffhanger, _to say it in official terms.

Read ad review please! Thankx for all those who follow my story.


	4. Guilt

Hey, I am finally back with the rest of my story! It's been almost a year now since I've updated. I hope for those who were anxious to know the rest that they're still out there…

A lot of answers in this chapter. Please R&R.

* * *

**Guilt**

It was December 24th. Just like in a fairytale it was snowing softly, creating a beautiful white carpet on the normally gray- shaded streets. Lights were lit everywhere, Christmas- carols echoed through town. On the corner of the main street stood an old man, dressed up like Santa. A do- gooder, who once chose to stand there every year around this time to hand children lollipops and to wish people happy holidays.

He was handing children lollipops. The clock read 5.30 PM. Most people were home getting ready for Christmas. Not very far from Santa stood a young man looking around, seemingly agitated. It didn't go unnoticed by Santa. He crossed the street with his little red bucket and walked up to the young man. That's when he outstretched him his hand.

"Here you go."

The young man didn't make any movement towards accepting the lolly.

"I don't deserve it. Save it for someone else, like … a kid."

Santa looked at him disbelievingly.

"What's your name?"

"Dean."

"Well, Dean, I don't see why you wouldn't deserve it. And you were a child once too. So here, take it."

Santa gave him his most genuine smile.

"Now, how can I say no to that?", Dean inwardly smiled.

He took the lollipop.

"You know what Santa? I've changed my mind. Thank you and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you. Now shoot. I'm sure you have family you'd better be around with. Family's everything. Especially around the holidays."

It was there and then that Dean realised he missed out on something. With no mother, _and _a missing father, Sammy was all he had left. And he was three thousand miles away from him. Dean decided it was time to tie old bonds again with his brother. After this job was finished, he _would_ look Sam up.

Unfortunately for Dean, the job wouldn't go as smooth as planned. Shapeshifters are hard to track. You never know; a shapeshifter might be standing next to you.

"_Thank God_ for the EMF- meter! So _rat_, _where_ are you?"

Dean stood on the parking of a motel. The place was trash, the worst motel he'd ever seen.

Suddenly a young man, probably around sixteen, came out of nowhere.

"Hi Dean."

He _knew_ his name! This _couldn't _be a coincidence. And indeed, the EMF- meter went off.

"Hi rat. Was just looking for you. If you could just _stand_ still there so we can get this _over_ with."

Like it'd go _that_ easy!

To Dean's surprise the shapeshifter, who was now standing ten feet away, obeyed.

"Well _okay_. Thank you for making this easy."

Dean took his 48' millimetre with silver bullets. With no hesitatations, he took a clear shot. The shapeshifter took a step to the right and missed the bullet by close.

"I knew this was _too_ good to be true!"

Immediately after that exlamation Dean fired at will.

* * *

Being alone with _it_ on the parking was a blessing. It wasn't exactly the most _private_ place to have a little duel. The demon started running and Dean chased after it. Dean turned 'round the corner… No demon.

"_Where_'d he go?"

Suddenly Dean heard noice behind him. He turned his body in one swift move. False alarm, it was _just a kid_.

"Hey there. What's your name?"

The kid stood there staring at Dean, more particularly at Dean's gun.

"Are_ you_ going to _shoot_ me?", he asked surprisingly not sounding so affraid as he should have been.

"_What_?" Dean looked at his hand and understood.

"_Nooo_… But if you stay there I might", Dean said half- jokingly.

"It's dangerous out here, there are _bad people_ walking around. You'd better go back to your room."

The kid nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I was _just_ looking for my brother. It thought I saw him over here. And my name's Sam by the way."

"_Sam_? My _brother's_ called like that too! Well Sam…"

They were interrupted by someone standing behind Dean.

"Jamie, _there_ you are. I was looking for you", said Sam.

Dean looked in Jamie's direction. _Fuck_!

"_Sam_!! Stay _away_ from him!"

"But he's my…"

"Don't listen to him Sammy! He's a _bad_ man. He tried to _kill_ me!", Jamie called out.

Oh man, why did the kid had to be there _now_?

"Sam, go to your room _like I said_. _Me and him_ are gonna have a _conversation_."

"I'm _not_ leaving without him!"

Children's stubborness! What can you do against that?

Dean had no choice. This had to be quick. Jamie was momentarily distracted and that's when Dean took his chance with another shot.

Just like before, Jamie managed to escape it.

"Those damn shapeshifters are so fast" Dean inwardly cursed.

Another pursuit began with Sam's screams on the background.**

* * *

**

**20 minutes later…**

Bang!!!!!

A body dropped and then burned up, _disappearing into the night._

The yelling had stopped.

Strange…

"Sam. It's alright, you can come up now. See, it wasn't your brother. Sa…"

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. He ran up to the body laying on the ground. He was alive.

"Sammy, are you okay? _Oh my God… oh my God … oh_…"

The petite voice interrupted him.

"Don't say another '_Oh my God'_ or I'll _die_ of annoyance."

"I'm so sorry. Where are you bleeding?"

No answer.

"Sammy?"

His voice broke.

Sam was laying motionless. His eyes were staring at the sky. Dean took his pulse: no heartbeat.

He checked for his breathing.

Nothing.

He didn't know what to do, so he started CPO. Dean had been going on like that for fifteen minutes, before giving up.

He killed … a kid … _on Christmas day_.

"Oh my God. I'm going straight to hell! How am I gonna tell his family? I'll get arrested. Probably what I deserve. What am I gonna do with Sammy laying there?"

He decided to drop Sammy on a bench outside. He wrote a little note addressed to Sam's family. It said three words: I'm sorry. Dean left without another look back. What Dean didn't know was that someone else had seen everything from his room. The cops were called later. The witness gave them a description. Dean was officially a fugitive.

* * *

Not a day had gone by since then that Dean didn't think about the mistake he made in that short moment.

_What was going through his head_, _leaving a child like that?_

Immediately after the incident, Dean had gone to Sam, like he had planned. He had been searching for the right time to tell him.

But _this time_ his problem couldn't just be solved like usually. It wasn't like when they were little and they did something wrong and hid it from dad. And then Sam had to lie with him. No, _this time_ was very different. There was _evidence_ and the _victim_ was _human_.

And no matter what he did, it could never be undone.


End file.
